Anatomy Subchapters
by Dajypop
Summary: From Anatomy, the chapters diving into other relationships with students and teachers, and even friendly things between family no XigDem for this one, for those of you who don't like it. MAJOR OOC for both stories.


**AN: Okay, I have decided (all on my own) to create a Side-Chapter story for Anatomy; for the pairings that are in there that don't get that much attention since it's XigDem. First pairing to dive into, you ask? My guilty pleasure: MarVex. 3 It's a bit of class-walking-home fluff, yay! Enjoy!**

Chapter: 1/?

-----------------------------------------------------------

**I Hate Myself For Loving You**

After they were finally given a normal assignment, Xigbar let his attentions roam. For a while, his good eye rested on Demyx, who seemed to be troubled. He'd tap his pen, yank at stray pieces of hair, bat his long lashes and make odd faces at his book and paper. After a while, though, the amusing antics of the musician lost their luster, and Xigbar turned his attentions elsewhere.

It settled, finally, on a couple nearest the door. Marly sat so close to the other male that their pink and blonde hair seemed to mesh into a tangled mass of strawberry banana. Though most of the two eyeed members of the class were too blind to see it, the single, golden eye watched as the two boys did their homework, which mostly consisted of Vexen doing a problem and grudgingly allowing the other to copy. That wasn't quite what made Xigbar watch them, though. There appeared to be some sort of bond between the two, exceeding friendship, that the older man didn't understand.

Though Vexen made it appear most of this was nonconsensual, Xigbar could tell from the faint softness in his cold eyes and the slight pink on the blonde's cheekbones that he did like the very, very, very gay boy; that was verified by their joined hands beneath the conjoined desks. An odd, sickish feeling in his stomach told Xigbar he had better turn away before he thought it was cute.

Vexen felt himself relaxing into the gentle, tentative touches his grademooch gave him, rubbing the back of his hands with his thumb. It was a sweet gesture from someone usually so promiscuous and perverse, and the blonde seemed to pride himself in this moment. The usually rational young man found himself blushing faintly, lost in some romantic fantasy in wich Marluxia, a long-time friend and even longer-time whore, asked to be his boyfriend. He didn't realize that this would probably never happen, nor did he catch the looks a few people gave him as he rest his face in his palm. He could feel his more romantic side bubbling up, making him feel mushy and soft instead of icy and bitter and focused.

Marluxia noticed this and couldn't keep himself from kissing the other male's cheek. For once, though, the other didn't push him away or slap him, but actually kissed him on the lips. This, though, pulled a wholehearted laugh from Axel, who then got a new assignment from Xigbar.

"Axel, what's your worst class?" he asked menacingly.

"Something to do with English?"

"Good. Write me a two-page report about what song describes you most."

"Aw, man."

The rest of the class-time was spent silent; a pissy Vexen slowly returning to earth with touches from Marly, and an Axel with 'essay-writing-syndrome.'

When class was over, Vexen and Marluxia left together, walking despite Marly's car in the parking lot. The blonde wore many layers due to the cold; an under shirt, t-shirt, long sleeved shirt, jacket, hoodie, and finally a winter coat and scarf, hiding his deilcious neck. Marluxia was more sparsely dressed, in spite of the cold that ate away at his body. Gloveless hands found blue-clad ones, wrapping around the glove's warmth his own chill.

"You look cold." Vexen commented, looking at the man he had stupidly fallen for, closing his eyes and trying to locate the new apartment building. Now it was him living closer to the school, instead of Marly, so they spent more time in the vaguely decorated home than they should have. There was a good thing, though, about this expensive apartment, and that was the fireplace in the den.

One thing for sure, once it got going, Marluxia could have only been happier with a naked Vexen in his lap with a happy expression. Actually? Scratch the happy part; a happy Vexen was kind of a scary picture. Though, most of the other's layers had been stripped and taken to the bedroom for later use. When the blonde returned to his companion, he found him leaning against the fireplace mantel, shivering and instantly moving and forming himself to his blonde friend, who held him in return for a few minutes.

Really, Vexen didn't mind cuddling all that much. He did have a very affectionate yet intellegent kitten that he loved to death, after all. The couple moved to the couch, Marly's head pressed to the other's chest, above his head. The cat, Xavier, joined them, curling around Vexen's neck and purring.

The night went on much like this, exception only being when Vexen made a rather nice dinner and everyone had their fill. Once it was time for bed, though, Marluxia got a bit too sure of himself.

Vexen had turned so that his back was to Marly, changing into some sleep pants and readying his bed, still lost in loving reveries. That is, though, until a hand slid to his butt. At first, the blonde fixed Marluxia with a rather evil expression. When the hand tighted a bit, Vexen lost it.

_SMACK!_

With a rather red left cheek, Marluxia was shoved from the room, pillow in hand. A satisfied, almost mocking mewl from the cat inside the room, door slammed shut and locked to prevent midnight-raping, mocked him as he went to the couch, warm on the outside but feeling Vexen's chilly disposition on his heart.

-----------------------------------------------------------

**AN: Okay, not the best chapter ever, and it moves NOTHING along at all, and it was TOTALLY OOC!!! But I just couldn't help myself; I thought it was fun to write, at least. Hope you guys liked it!**


End file.
